User talk:Human-potato hybrid
Welcome Mods Please note that GTA Wiki policy prohibits the addition of mod-related content, especially trivia points about the abnormal consequences of using mods. Please familiarize yourself with our policies before contributing further. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:54, December 2, 2019 (UTC) Re:Reverted edits I'm not the only one reverting your edits, but have been the one doing most of them as I am fairly active at the moment. As stated in my earlier message, we have a set of policies here at GTA Wiki that we expect our contributors to abide by that may not be considered "normal" for other wikis. Some of these policies developed over time so there will be pre-existing non-compliant content throughout the pages but we endeavour to prevent new content that breaches whatever current policy is. I'm happy to see you have stopped adding "consequences of cheats/modding the game" points. Here are some other points: *'The "What Didn't Happen" Policy' aka the GTA =/= RL policy. **While the entire Description section of the Railgun article borders on breaching that policy as it stands, there is little else documented in game to give a description of how it actually works in the GTA Universe. There is no need to bring up a Coilgun at all. The only relevance Coil has to the Railgun is as the manufacturer of the weapon. It is not a CoilRail-Gun, it is a Railgun, made by Coil (the in-Universe equivalent of Tesla). **The same policy covers the pronunciation of in-Universe products. In the case of vehicles (makes and models), we rely on the Police Scanner or other in-game dialogue where the make or model is specifically said aloud. I think at some point someone was considering extracting ogg sound files as a reference for every pronunciation guide but I don't know where that went. It's in someone's too-hard-basket I suspect. In the many recent cases where there is no in-game reference to correct pronunciation (e.g. the devs add DLC vehicles but no specific scanner audio), only then can we rely on standard dictionary guides. If a given product name happens to be spelled the same as an actual word in English or any other language, it is generally irrelevant how that word is supposed to be pronounced, unless it creates one of the many plays-on-words or innuendos Rockstar rely upon for their humour. In the specific case of the Cognoscenti, I was able to revert immediately as I knew the existing pronunciation guide was correct, whereas for the Furore GT, I was not certain and had to assume you were correct until I could check it. Now as far as the Assume Good Faith policy goes, you are correct, we do get a lot of users making a mess here creating a constant janitorial job to mop up, but experience teaches us to quickly differentiate those solely here for trolling from those making honest (albeit invalid) attempts to improve the content of the wiki. We do unfortunately get far more of the former than the latter which can and has lead to staff burnout dealing with it constantly. Consequently, I have a bad habit of being less than accommodating to those I identify as being in the trolling category. To be fair, after the quick check I had made of your previous Wikia/Fandom contributions (limited to the CoD wiki), I had you in the latter group, hence the message above, but today I was starting to think you were just trolling us, so thank you for your message which at least confirms my initial judgment was reliable. I am sorry if you felt unwelcome and hope your initial experience here has not put you off contributing further, cheers. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:59, December 3, 2019 (UTC)